Bananas, Crackers and Nuts (TV series episode)
Bananas, Crackers and Nuts is an episode from M*A*S*H. It was the eleventh episode to be produced but was the seventh episode to be broadcast, first airing on November 5, 1972 and repeated April 22, 1973. It was written by Burt Styler and directed by Bruce Bilson. Synopsis Blake will not let Pierce leave for R&R, so he begins faking insanity. Captain Sherman, who happens to be a brilliant psychiatrist, comes over to see if Pierce's madness is for real and decides Pierce can use a few weeks of observation. To avoid this fate, Pierce, McIntyre, and Radar pull off a scheme that makes it appear Sherman sexually assaulted Major Houlihan. Full episode summary After an unusually long stretch in the OR, Hawkeye and Trapper argue, and decide that they need some R&R. Unfortunately, Henry is leaving for a few days, leaving Frank — who is unlikely to let them have R&R for any reason — in charge. Hawkeye decides to pretend to be insane to try to get a few days off despite Frank's prejudice. He rejects a proposition from an attractive nurse, eats a plate of presumably human liver in full surgical garb, and reacts violently when Frank touches the plate. Trapper tells Frank that Hawkeye is losing it, and that he (Trapper) should take him to Tokyo for R&R. Uncertain about whether they are serious or if it is an elaborate act, Margaret calls in a psychiatrist friend, Capt. Philip G. Sherman, to assess Hawkeye's emotional state. After Hawkeye tells Sherman that he is in love with Frank, Sherman declares him to be insane. When Henry returns and learns of Sherman's finding, he argues that Hawkeye was merely trying to get R&R, but Sherman insists that Hawkeye needs to be committed to a hospital in Tokyo. Hawkeye, upon hearing this, confesses he simply wanted a holiday from the war, but Sherman insists that he be sent for treatment. Hawkeye concocts with Radar an elaborate plan to foil Sherman, Margaret, and Frank's plan to get Hawkeye out of the unit. Radar talks to Sherman, who has designs on Margaret. Radar plants ideas in Sherman's mind that Margaret, who has rebuffed all of Sherman's past advances, has the hots for him. Meanwhile, Trapper switches signs on Margaret's tent, leading Sherman to believe it is the VIP tent. After Sherman returns and settles in Margaret's cot, Trapper switches the signs back. When Margaret comes into her tent and starts undressing, Sherman excitedly launches himself at her and drags her onto the cot. Margaret screams out and various members of the camp rush in, making it appear that Sherman was attempting to rape Margaret. Sherman flees the unit that night, and Hawkeye escapes being sent to Tokyo. Research notes/Fun facts *Stuart Margolin would return as Major Stanley "Stosh" Robbins in "Operation Noselift". Again, Margolin's character, this time a plastic surgeon and friend of Hawkeye's, would have designs on Margaret and would sexually assault her before being stopped by the Swampmates. Guest stars/Recurring cast *Stuart Margolin as Captain Sherman *Marcia Strassman as Margie Cutler *Odessa Cleveland as Ginger Category:Season 1 episodes